


【带卡】Stray Dog

by frozenfish



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hokage Uchiha Obito, M/M, Missing-Nin Hatake Kakashi, but he has rebelled anyway
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenfish/pseuds/frozenfish
Summary: 是Bang Bang的后续
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【带卡】Stray Dog

“我听说，曾有人想给他写传记。”  
庚动身前往火影岩的时候，天还是全黑的。凌晨的雾气冷飕飕地刮过喉咙，灌进肺泡，最后重新在皮肤上凝结成湿漉漉的水珠——那不是什么很令人愉快的感受，因此直到贴完最后一张起爆符，庚才注意到自己并非孤身一人。  
他谨慎地打量对方——如今村里没有人会专程跑到火影岩这块角落，仅仅是站在那里享受呼啸而过的山风——“即使有，那也是很早的事情了。看来你对这里的近况并不熟。”  
来人用一种漫不经心的态度把质疑挥开，“这些年来我一直在周游世界。摄影师，旅客，记者……都是相当好用的身份。”  
“你还在服役？”  
“取决于你是否承认我这类人的存在——”对方凝视着脚下凹凸起伏的岩砾，“今夜不会有人听到这里的轰鸣。”  
庚以为这大概是在暗部工作后的通病，长期使用暗语交流导致他们即使是在日常对话中也在潜意识地进行编码，“那并不是什么会令人遗憾的事情。你究竟对他了解多少？”  
“那么就说说看吧，关于五代目——”来人似乎终于等来了切入正题的机会，“当然，接下来的一切都是——不记录在案的。”  
庚嗤笑了一声，打了个手势，示意对方跟着他往下攀爬，“谋杀犯，叛族者，疯子——木叶的耻辱，忍界头号丑闻——尽管去想那些最顶级的负面词汇，但没有什么会比通缉令上的赏金更加直观。当然咯，你也可以去找那些不知好歹的小崽子，兴许他们的唱唱反调可以增加一点丰富度。不过要我说，他意味着我接下来半个月的生活费——上头要求在明早之前把这玩意儿拆掉，至少也值个几万两呢。”  
“您是个很务实的人。”来人回答道。  
他们眼下正处于火影岩的中上段，很容易就踩到不断风干掉的红漆，有几道新鲜的还在向下滴着暗色的痕迹。庚看见对方开始摆弄相机，“从这个角度你只能拍到局部。”  
“正是如此，”他反手抚摸石壁上坑洼不平的凿痕，“对于绝大多数人来说，局部和整体并无区别。”  
怪人，庚无所谓地耸耸肩，比起文字游戏，他更想尽早完成任务，然后重新躺回暖和的被窝。  
“已经耽搁太久了，走吧。”

被驱逐的五代目火影靠着墙体慢慢滑坐下去，血液自开裂的创口处冒出来，从里到外火辣辣地灼烤。除了连绵无边的灰白色方块，整个神威空间里尚能与他日渐承重的呼吸作伴的只剩下那些陈年的，被另外一位持有万花筒写轮眼的忍者传送进来的忍具：它们保持着最后滑行的轨迹在这里找到最终的归宿，以嵌入或是散落的形态逐渐落灰生锈，像是某种猎奇展览的半成品。  
大脑开始不受控制地往他的视网膜投射断断续续的画面——过去的，现在的，未来的——右眼球在头骨里疯狂旋转；两只颜色迥异的手握拳再摊开；波风水门、漩涡玖辛奈还有野原琳的名字被刻在慰灵碑上——木叶的英雄？简直是天底下最大的笑话——火影岩的某一角传来爆破声，火光从破碎的石块缝隙间迸射，一尊被等倍放大的头颅开始分崩离析，就犹如眼下正摇摇欲坠的肉体——  
有经验的老忍者会告诉你这种无意识地闪回是死前的走马灯：你的脑子会竭尽全力从思维里淘出点好东西来挽留你的生理器官。  
而被驱逐的五代目会告诉你上述观点纯属狗屁。  
后脑勺很用力地与身后的墙体进行了一次短暂的接触，沸腾的脑浆多少消了消泡，让他终于能看清手里握着的东西：这是他头一次触碰神威空间里的收藏品——一枚还没来得及积尘的手里剑，被丢进来的时间甚至还没来得及超过一小时。  
两个选择：继续停留在记忆里打捞点好东西；或者，在所有感观彻底凉透之前，追寻对方留下的痕迹——  
五代目眨了眨眼睛，意识到自己刚刚把新鲜的呕吐物喷洒在几张照片上。他倒退几步，盯着那些浮在半空中的文字努力辨认了一会儿，然后痛痛快快地放弃，踉跄着挪到不远的土台前，途中至少扯掉了一块桌布，踩碎了三只瓷碗，踢翻了两只木凳，还把黏黏糊糊的血液和脓水抹得到处都是。  
落败的五代目把大半个身子的重量压在手肘上，心里涌动着非常幼稚的报复性快感——他已经等不及要欣赏那个人看到满地狼藉后的反应了：会生气吗？会拿手指头点来点去吗？还是叹气个没完没了？  
右眼的灼烧感重新冲到一个顶峰，在一片血红中，五代目看到一点棕色的刘海，两道紫色的带状油彩指向一颗黑色的小痣。  
赝品。  
他不知道自己到底是在评论谁：成年的，为了村子死掉的琳；还是那个不肯以真面目示人的——  
在继续被高热和并发症反复淹死之前，宇智波带土可能又说了一点别的东西，五代目记不大清了。

想象一下，当你回到栖身之处，发现原本井井有条的物件散落在地上摔了个稀碎，各国通缉令榜首的新晋种子选手大马金刀地岔着腿，就坐在不远处，凝固的血把镶嵌在疤痕里的独眼染成硕大的樱桃核。对方先是眯着眼睛喊你赝品，紧跟着又露出一口白牙，仿佛这里理所应当就该是自己的地盘——  
“我无处可去了，可以收留一下吗？”  
正常人的反应可能会包括尖叫和昏厥。然而鉴于的确是他亲手给对方提供了行踪线索，于是这位同样臭名昭著的叛忍连眉头都没有皱一下，仅仅是将再次昏迷过去的五代目安置妥当，用最基础的医疗术处理掉最棘手的几道伤口，再多换几块凉水打湿的纱布。  
做完这些后他感到疲惫，所以没有费心再去打理泼洒在地面和墙体上的狼藉。空气里弥漫着氧化的血腥和胃酸的味道，时间久了凝结成沉闷的一团隐藏在每一次呼吸底下。五代目中途又呕吐了三次，创口反复迸裂，连带着另外一个人的理智也在塌陷的边缘来回游走。  
叛忍猛地站起来，碰翻了地上脸盆，暗红色的脏水在不间断地踱步踩踏下挤出发白的泡沫。眼下他不能冒险把对方送进附近的医院，或是动用其他见不得光的资源——毕竟，人大抵总是务实的，而用来悬赏五代目脑袋的任务金是一笔相当可观的数目。  
他那尚能运作的那一部分大脑依然在冷静地计算各种方案：比如他可以先发制人将自己交出去，声称这些年来五代目是中了他的幻术，所作所为皆受他的控制——这样或许，对方还能——别犯蠢了，你知道木叶高层对宇智波一贯的态度，实际上你该更早点料到这点，你应该料到他们会在所谓的治疗方案里留一点后路——看看，你的自以为是都做了些什么？  
我都做了些什么——他注视着那些因为疼痛而更加狰狞的疤痕，以及不断试图吞噬咒印的白绝体——忍者之神在上，我当时只是想让他活下去。  
他的确活下去了——他的脑子发出嘲讽的嗤笑——而且还成为了忍界里第一个叛国的影——干得不错，你彻底把他毁了。你现在应该结束他的痛苦，然后自杀，这样或许还能让那点美好的过去永久保鲜。  
你疯了吗？他的心脏开始向上冲颅顶尖叫——你疯了吗！他当然会活下去！他必须要活下去！  
赝品。他沉默地想着，所有的音节压在舌头上，尝起来像干涩的灰尘。  
他不知道自己到底是在评论谁：试图无视一切让对方活下去；抑或是求助于死亡寻求终极的解脱。

“你知道我是为何而死，你知道的。”  
“你不是琳。”  
“我是你的意识产物——你可以从我这里获得所有想要的答案。放心，死人永远不会背叛你。”  
“我能留在这儿吗？”  
“如果你愿意的话。”

“你杀了很多人。”  
“我杀的人并不比你少——也不比他们多。”  
“你……本应该是木叶的英雄。”  
“饶了我吧，卡卡西，”带土的嘴唇干裂得厉害，眼前一阵阵泛黑“我他妈地可能马上就要嗝屁了，求你了，说点好听的。”

外头的太阳和月亮交替着来了三个回合。宇智波带土的状况开始逐渐稳定下来：他开始持续的高烧。然而那些咒印已经被白绝体完全吞噬，卡卡西知道对方不会再有什么大碍。  
于是第四天的时候，叛忍暂时允许自己从他的火影身边离开片刻，随后将钉在墙上的那些藏品——其中有几张还残留着呕吐物的痕迹，最后他从随身的忍具包里抽出一只陈年的巴掌大小的卷轴。  
真奇怪，即使当年团藏在他心脏里种下的咒符已经失效了五年，那里依然会时不时地泛起某种不可名状的钝痛。  
只不过是更良性的那种，卡卡西这样想着——曾经这个叛忍很好奇，是否真的如对方所言，他在拧掉团藏脑袋的同时也顺便把卷轴上施术人的名字改成了“宇智波带土”——过去卡卡西并不愿意去求证这种可能，而事到如今——  
他把那枚卷轴连同所有的照片归成一摞，双手结印，呼出一小团火焰将其点燃。  
带土就在他身边，卡卡西已经不需要这些东西了——他们有得是时间重新了解对方。  
那不会是什么很顺利，很令人愉悦的过程。带土似乎拥有某种奇特的嗜好：灼痛并不能将其杀死，反而使得他活力倍增。他会就这样一路燃烧下去，而卡卡西会追随他，直到尽头。  
“比起看着你的脑袋被刻在石壁里，”他冲刚刚起床的带土笑了笑，“我其实更乐意看到它好好地待在你的脖子上。”


End file.
